moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Zakątek Artystyczny/@comment-24262915-20150913001125/@comment-25017020-20150913093726
CreationKeeper napisał(a): XD Ty i ja, jesteśmy do siebie podobni. Piszę to, by pokazać innym moje wymysły. Różni nas jedno - ja się odciąłem od Creepy, ale ty w nim jesteś. thumb|272px|Co jest złego w posiadaniu Imperium Brytyjskigo w takich granicach? Równie dobrze mogłem połączyć trzech zaborców i Polskę, a to byłaby przesada. Poza tym, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale właśnie zadarłeś z Rebelią. Moim zdaniem każdy patrzy na wymysły inaczej. Co ty myślisz, że pisanie polega na trzymaniu się jakichś zarysów. Moja wyobraźnia jest nieskończona jak wszechświat. Pozwólcie więc, że Wam jednak rozwieję wątpliwości i powiem w skrócie: Przemek to OFERMA! Na poparcie tej tezy stawiam pomysł Federacji. Nie dość, że głupi i nienormalny, to jeszcze protagonizuje jakiegoś hitlersyna. Rozumiem wyspę Kraj, świetny pomysł. Ale jeden kraj, gdzie ludzie dominują. On jest chyba uzależniony od Warhammera 40000. Zresztą tworząc swoje światy ja robiłem inaczej Zadymione Gwiazdy - od 1466 roku czas biegnie inaczej. Jest olbrzymi postęp technologiczny i w 2070 roku odnajdują dwie rasy kosmiczne i jedną, która najwidoczniej chce wszystkich zgładzić. I co? Motyw ras fantasy w kosmosie nie jest dziwactwem? Jest, wiem, ale po prostu jest to zwykła wyobraźnia człowieka, który lubi wiktorianizm i steampunk. Kroniki Wszechswiata - tam mimo takiego dystansu do naszego czasu i istnienia wszechświata dłużej, niż myślimy mieszkańcy nie mają jakichś boskich mocy. Są wysoce zaawansowani technologicznie i mają magię oraz psionikę. Ale fakt faktem, jest tam Ład i Chaos, bo we wszystkich moich dziełach są moce niamal magiczne i mityczne. Cywilizacja Ruin - co ty myślisz, wredny człeku. Że ktoś po apokalipsie ma szansę na odbudowę? No co ty? Połączyłem Metro 2033 i Fallout, zmodyfikowałem mocno i sprawiłem, że ma to klimat polski postapokaliptyczny. Po 30 latach? Przecież to fikcja. Tu wszystko jest możliwe. thumb|191px|Największy idiota, jakiego w życiu spotkałemScience and Magic - no to akurat ma być podobne do serii Star Wars, ale na swój sposób. Nie ma jednej galaktyki, ale siedem, nie ma Mocy, jest psionika. Ludzie znają Ziemię jedynie z mitów, a grupa ludzi wyrusza na jej poszukiwania. Sithów i Jedi nie ma, są w życiu przecież różne odcienie szarości. Age of Stars - inwazja obcych na świat fantasy? Czemu nie. Cepidzi w Crysis też mnie zaskoczyli. KRLD i USA walczą na małej pacyficznej wysepce, a tu jakieś mątwopodobne, rozumne istoty. A tu jakieś blaszaki z symbolami nazistów. Kierują nimi ludzie i elfy, tyle że z innego świata. Mieszkańcy, mając ze sobą magię i niekiedy obcą technologię walczą o wolność swej planety. Saga SPORE - Twoja pochwała została przeze mnie uznana za wyjątkowo pomocną i zachęciła mnie do działania. Nie myśl nawet, że się cofnę. Myślisz, że jestem idiotą? Popatrz na siebie, wiesz kogo widzę? Nędznego wypierdka, którego dziadek by się wstydził za takie rysunki i za utożsamianie się z nazistami. Vive la liberte! Jesteś Polakiem? No to co ty plujesz na cały honor naszego państwa. Wracając do Sagi SPORE - oparte zostało na SPORE i innych tworach. Przyznaję, niekiedy użyłem StarCrafta i Star Wars, ale weź, przecież gdy doszło do plagiatu to nie było wcale celowe. Nexus Uniwersum - no dobra, tu mnie masz. Tak, wiem. Przesadziłem z takimi mocami i technologią, ale to nie jest Mieszany Świat i Alternatywa, albo jakieś inne tego typu rzeczy. Czytałem sporo. Tworząc rasę w tym wszechświecie, zwaną Reinkarnatorami nie zerżnąłem od Ciebie, co powiedziałem DizzY'emu. To po prostu rasa niemal nieśmiertelna, ale można ich pokonać, na przykład specjalną mocą przeciw wskrzeszaniu się, jak na przykład miecze typu Ostrze Krwi. Jest ich więcej, miliony egzemplarzy, ale zaginęły we wszechświecie. Więc powiem krótko. Bez talentu to jesteś ty! Tworząc postać z moim imieniem i nazwiskiem, równą Stalinowi, nie miałem na celu przecież określanie siebie. Gdyby tak było, podpisałbym, że jest członkiem Rebelii. Tak tak, Rebelii. Dobrze główkujesz. Jestem Rebeliantem. W Creepy umarłem. Oto moje przyczyny śmierci z czyich ja rąk poginąłem i nie mam tego za złe, bo nie spodobały mi się te Twoje twory, a w Creepy niezbyt się odnalazłem. Podstawa - Mrs.Strange, ukryte ostrza. Alternatywa - Ty, pistolet. CreepySpace - zamachowiec anonimowy, karabin snajperski. Mieszany Świat - Ty, trucizna w winie. Wiedz jedno - zadarłeś z Rebelią. Zniszczymy Ci całą wyspę i całą tą Twoją durną Federację. Potem Wikianie będą nas BŁAGAĆ o wybaczenie, zaraz po Tobie! Jesli chcesz oceniać innych, zacznij oceniać siebie. Bardzo dobrym pisarzem, równym Sapkowskiemu, czy Lemowi nie jestem, z tym się zgadzamy, ale złym też nie. Jeśli miałbym się z kimś porównywać, to z Josephem Conradem, bo pisać, to piszę tylko, jak ja mam czas. Czekaj co.